Humans Living in MegaKat City
by ric castle
Summary: Timothy and Nathan are now graduating High School and are becoming roommates. They are going to live in MegaKat City and become of use when the SWAT Kats are on Missions and stuff. An Alliance of Turmoil, Hard Drive and the MetalliKats are planning something big. Three new characters are making a cameo and helping to join the fight. Making a third installment for Roller77


Humans in MegaKat City

Introduction- Hello Rick Castle here holding down the fort for Trekker77 or his new name Roller77. I'm making a sequel for Humans in MegaKat City, in this sequel for the third installment Timothy Lestor has just graduated high school, and like that he is moving to MegaKat City with his enemy and now best friend Nathan. Timmy and Nathan are masters in all kinds of mixed martial arts, jujitsu and all kinds of fighting styles. It looks like two tin can villains, a techno thief, a psychotic sky captain and a warlock are planning to take over MegaKat City, and can our heroes do it or die trying?

Chapter One Class of 2014

Timothy Lestor is seventeen years old and is graduating Las Vegas High School, in about two days before the Graduating ceremony Timmy was getting graduation cards in the mail from family and friends. Chance and Red his two pet cats were yawning on Timmy's bed from their nap.

"Chance! Red! I'm so excited and I can't wait to go back to MegaKat City." Timmy said while picking up two of his half asleep felines and danced with them.

"Timothy, we know you're excited about graduation but can you please put us down?" Chance and Red yowled in unison.

"Sorry, I am way too excited." Timothy said while plopping down on the bed with his kitties.

There was a knock on his window and it was none other than Nathan.

"Hey Nate, did you bring the goods?" Timothy asked while opening his third story window to let his buddy in.

"Yep, Oh I've gotten you an early graduation gift." Nathan said while throwing his backpack on the beanbag chair.

"Really? So did you." Timmy replied.

Timothy and Nathan pulled out necklaces with colored stones in them.

"Nathan I couldn't find a pearl necklace but I found a pearl in a clam my dad brought home for making his famous Boston Clam Chowder." Tim said while pulling out a little dragon claw clutching a pearl in a black yarn.

"Thanks man, damn she's a beauty." Nathan said while looking at the pearl.

Nathan pulled out a necklace but it looked more like a dog tag but the tag was in the shape of a cat's head and the color was ruby red and on the back said "Best pal."

"It's gorgeous. I feel like a real bad ass." Tim said while looking in the mirror.

After the two best friends gave each other their early graduation gifts, Chance and Red were playing with Timmy's IPad.

"Hey Red, do you want to play Fruit Ninja?" Chance asked while working the IPad.

"Sure." Replied the Auburn red cat.

"I like what you did to the place Tim." Nathan said while grabbing a soda out of the mini fridge.

"So what are you going to do with your life?" Tim asked while looking at a picture of Lt. Felina Feral- Furlong with her husband Chance and their newborn kitten Ryan.

"I'm going to go into the Army." Nate said.

The two boys were talking, playing Grand Theft Auto V and then they fell asleep.

Chance and Red were still playing Fruit Ninja

_**Meanwhile in MegaKat City**_

A She-Kat wearing black glasses, a pink accountant dress, blue heels and purple handbag/ briefcase was leaving city hall to go to her Sedan. The She-Kat was none other than Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs.

"Ugh I still hope that I can make it to Timothy's Graduation Ceremony." Callie groaned while throwing her bag into the passenger seat of her car.

Ms. Briggs turned on her car and drove out of the parking lot and to her house but her Sedan was acting up, again.

_**Somewhere on a billboard**_

Three figures wearing ninja outfits and were deciding to spray paint a campaign poster for Mayor Manx. On the billboard was Mayor Manx wearing his golf outfit and was about to hit a golf ball with the words on it like "Better education, good economy, and a better future."

"Hey toss me a roll of duct tape." One of the ninjas said while aligning a cardboard stencil over Mayor Manx's eyes.

One of the ninjas tossed him a roll of duct tape and the ninja taped the stencil.

"Oh my gosh people are going to freak out when they see this." A ninja said after lowering the blade of his box cutter.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

The three ninjas were taking photos of the vandalized billboard; it showed Mayor Manx cringing after getting hit in the head by a golf ball and swearing like a sailor.

After they climbed down from the billboard one of the ninjas spotted a searchlight.

"Damnit!" hissed one of the ninjas.

The other two ducked in the bushes and taken of their masks to reveal three Toms who looked like teenagers but were twenty-one all together.

One of the Toms was an orange tabby, a solid black cat and an inverse snow tiger.

_**Author's Note: inverse snow tiger is like a snow tiger but the stripes are white and the fur is black.**_

"Ryan, we need to get out of here and if Lt. Steele catches all three of us and snitches to your mom we are up a creek without a paddle." The snow tiger whispered.

"Carter keep your stripes on, we have to sneak away without getting caught and after that we hang out at my place." Ryan said to the snow tiger.

"Yeah, getting up and down that billboard was easy, but getting over that barbed wired fence at your place Ryan, is a bitch." The black Kat said with his New York accent.

"Hey Rocket, would you calm down before I bitch slap you with a salmon. Carter hissed at Rocket.

The three Kats played the waiting game and like that Lt. Steele drove away.

"Okay let's head back to Ryan's place and play some GTA V." Carter said while getting out from behind the bushes and grabbing his skateboarding bag.

Rocket and Ryan followed by doing the same things and pulling out weird floating skateboards.

Three of the floating skateboards were none other than HoverBoards. Rocket's hoverboard was a black Santa Cruz meek slasher model; on the top was a red and blue eagle in the shape of a star, and on the bottom of the deck were a couple vinyl stickers with skulls, skater stars, rock on signs, and a Kenny McCormick. Ryan's HoverBoard was red, blue and black; it was a fishtail model, on the top of the deck had the Kat and Crossbones, under the deck was the Kat and Crossbones symbol, vinyl stickers, and other stuff. Carter's HoverBoard looked like Rocket's only the paint job was black, red, blue and a few checkered boards on it, the top deck had a picture of a phoenix rising out of the ashes, the bottom of the deck had a balled up fist sticker, vinyl skater stickers, a Japanese symbol for family on it.

They jumped on their HoverBoards and hovered to a car, which coincidentally was Ms. Briggs car, and yes it was making a few noises.

"I'm guessing she's going to the Salvage yard?" Rocket asked.

"Yup. She needs a new ride." Ryan said.

"Damnit! Stupid car!" Callie screamed.

The three guys were listening to her cussing a blue streak and boy did Carter giggled quietly.

_**Hey Guys Castle here saying I'm still updating my stories; good reviews, and suggest me ideas.**_

_**Ryan Furlong, Rocket Mills and Carter Gonzalez are my OC's and I don't own Timothy, Chance, Nathan, Red or the SWAT Kats. They belong to Roller77 and Hanna-Barbera.**_


End file.
